


Atypical

by weirdseej



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej
Summary: You always laugh when I call your lunchbox, a luxury.
Kudos: 1





	Atypical

"So here is your lunch for today."

"I told you to stop doing this. I do not want to burden you or anything"

You shrugged and just pushed the lunchbox towards me. You went to your favorite spot and opened your own lunchbox. You are the only one that knows this spot and you exerted your authority in this secret spot. When you found this spot along me with it, you vowed that you will always keep this spot looking alive and keep me company. I predicted that you will eventually bore yourself out and leave this place, me...  
but I am surprised that you are still here, smiling at me like the very first time. 

Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the lunchboxes. I just don't think am worthy of such luxury. You always laugh when I call your lunchbox, a luxury. When I said they are a luxury, it means that the time you spent and the thought of giving it to me is the lavishness that I can’t phantom. Well I can't help it; I am not used to this kind of attention. 

"So what happened with your exploits yesterday?"

Oh yesterday....  
I probably should not tell you my adventures yesterday. Wouldn’t want to burden you even more. And knowing you will probably fuss about it since you hate me for doing what I did yesterday. You are that kind of person; you are so caring for other people. Sometime  
I wonder why.  
Why do you have the urge to care for people but I can’t actually say that. It may sound unpleasant.

"Oh nothing important", I lied, like I always do.

You looked at me disapprovingly. I can't really fool you aren't I? In those moments that you completely observe me just to figure out what I am thinking, you obtained the ability to sense my lies. But I guess I am safe for today since you did not instigate further. You continued eating and said, "Please finish it. You are so thin and bony."

"Why are you so nice?” I blurted out.

You looked at me for awhile. At first, I thought you are offended but suddenly you smiled and looked at me adoringly. That look, it made me uncomfortable. 

"I am not nice, mister. I just like giving you lunches or more like using you as my guinea pig for my creations and I like that you let me exploit you like that. Besides I’m doing this because find you interesting and I adore you so just like that one Steven universe song, just let me adore youuuuu." you singsong.

Your cooking is great. I don't really see any problem with it. I am not really a people person like you are so why?  
Why me?

"You look like that you have many questions. So shoot. Use your allotted time of talking for today."

I am kinda embarrassed at first but contemplated on what to ask. And then I asked away.  
"How did your parents brought you up? Like what environment did you grow up too? Do you have problems growing up? What are your parents like? How about your siblings? Is it really possible that a person will grow up not introduce to the darkness of li-"  


"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I did not expect the barrage of questions but I love how I can hear your voice longer than 3 seconds." you laughed.  
I waited for you to answer. I hope you don't see it offensive because it sounds weird but I am genuinely curious.  


"Well-"  
Before you even responded, your phone rang and you excused yourself. I looked at that time and crap I am late and lost track of time. I am needed elsewhere that sounded so superhero-ish. But my demise awaits.

Before you even come back I left. Like I always do.  
Maybe I will have my queries answered tomorrow at lunch or maybe I will not.

Who knows?

I may be gone for a long while.  
Hope I can return to bask in your radiating aura and enjoy your lunchboxes again.


End file.
